


Ilusión

by Nakuru



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva sabe la respuesta, pero aun así se pregunta quién estuvo ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilusión

La ventana está empañada en dos lugares.

Es un pequeño detalle que ni siquiera debería ser importante, pero varios han sido asesinados por lo que no puede ignorarlo y a pesar de no sentirse bien, Eva está totalmente segura de que nadie se ha acercado a ella, de que nadie ha estado sentado a su lado.

Ella ha sido la única que ha apoyado la frente contra el vidrio, buscando que el frío de este esclarezca sus pensamientos, y es evidente que su respiración es la única culpable de la marca borrosa en el cristal que está frente a ella.

Pero hay una igual, más cercana a la parte inferior de la ventana.

En su mente nublada por la fiebre, Eva no puede evitar preguntarse "¿quién?", aun cuando todavía está consciente de que la respuesta es "nadie", e ignora el risueño "Ellos serán los próximos~" que retumba claramente en sus oídos.

Porque sólo sus hermanos y su esposo están ahí y no puede escuchar bien las palabras que ellos pronuncian a susurros.

Y tal vez la voz que suena como la suya es, al igual que el vidrio empañado, sólo una ilusión que pronto desaparecerá.


End file.
